Honda CIVIC Ferio Si-II (EK) '96
Gran Turismo 2 |power = 167 HP |torque = 115.7 lb-ft |weight = |drivetrain = |engine = D16Y |displacement = 1595 cc |length = 4450 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1390 mm |aspiration = NA |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda CIVIC Ferio Si-II (EK) '96 is a road car produced by Honda. It only appears in Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Frost White * Vogue Silver Metallic * Phantom Gray Pearl * Matador Red Pearl * Cypress Green Pearl * Cyclone Blue Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Honda Civic three-door hatchback and four-door sedan are low on pretensions but high on ability. To a package that includes affordability, build quality, economy and practicality, the sporting derivatives add an extra factor into the equation: rip-snorting performance. Introduced at the sixth-generation Civic's 1996 launch - and available in both body styles - one of the hottest Civics of the lot is the VTi. Lurking under its bonnet is another of Honda's renowned VTEC-equipped high performance engines. The three-door and sedan Civic VTis boast a 1.6-litre, four-cylinder 16-valve unit, boosted by its VTEC variable valve timing to deliver an impressive 158BHP at a snarling 7,600rpm. A direct five-speed manual transmission sends drive to the front wheels. Extremely rapid performance is on offer - providing the engine revs are kept on the boil. 0-62mph acceleration is achieved in 8 secinds flat in the three-door Civic, and 8.1 seconds in the sedan, though the more aerodynamically slippery sedan goes on to reach 134mph maximum next to the three-door's 129mph. For the US market, however, the top-performing 1.6-litre four-cylinder 16-valve engine in the Civic line-up is restricted to 127BHP. This version can be had with a choice of five-speed manual or four-speed automatic transmissions. Underneath both the Civic three-door's and sedan's low-key bodyshells rests a very thoroughly developed chassis. Double wishbones and coil springs benefit from sophisticated multi-link suspension at the rear. Body roll is all but eliminated in the VTi by stabiliser bars fitted at front and back. There's no shortage of grip either, the VTi sporting 15-inch alloys shod with sticky 195/55 low-profile tyres. Communicative power steering and anti-lock equipped disc brakes further enhance this hard-driving package. The Civic Racer meanwhile is quicker still. Brandishing 183BHP at a screaming 8,200rpm from a 1.6-litre, 16-valve four-cylinder engine, it can top 60mph in a scant 5.7 seconds. Add a stripped out interior for lower weight plus dropped suspension, and the Civic Racer is an even more hardcore product than the VTi. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 18,280 Credits. The car's name is listed as Honda Civic Sedan in the NTSC version of the game. GT2 This car can be purchased from the Honda Used Cars Dealership for around 10,780 Credits. The car's name is listed as Honda Civic Sedan '96 in the NTSC version of the game, while in the PAL version of the game, this car appears as the Honda Civic Ferio VTi '96. Pictures -R-Honda_CIVIC_Ferio_Si-II_(EK)_'96.jpg|A Honda CIVIC Ferio Si-II (EK) '96 with racing modifications applied. File:HCFNNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:Hcfnnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2. File:Hcfnnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2. File:Hcfnnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres